Dare
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Hayffie! Haymitch propositions Effie. The stakes are high. Its going to be a long night. Rated M for possible future chapter SMUT Content 18
1. Chapter 1

'I dare you'

'Im not playing your stupid games Haymitch, let go'

'Not til you do it. Just once, go on'

'I will not!'

'Scared?'

'Of?'

He smiled

'You? No!'

'Yes you are, your scared of me'

'I most certainly am not!'

'Then do it'

'Never'

'Why?'

'Haymitch let go, Youre drunk!'

'That the only reason?'

'No. there are plenty more reasons! but if you insist on me naming a few, well, for starters You're...you're crass! and mean! You're only nice when you want something, in fact, no, I take that back! Your slightly less mean when you want something, you constantly pick fights with me, you ignore my schedules and make up your own, your always late and you never apologise-'

'Is that all?'

'You asked for reasons!'

'Do I frighten you?'

'What? No!'

'Liar, look at you, your quivering'

'I am not!'

'Yes you are, and your heart rate has excelled twice its normal pace in the past minute. Your either frightened of me or...excited?'

'Why on earth would you ever frighten me?'

'Excited then?'

'Oh! Get over yourself Haymitch! LET GO!'

'Look at me'

she did

'What'll it take?'

'sobriety for one!'

'I can do that!'

'Ha! Highly doubtful!'

'Wanna bet?'

'Ok...yes! I do! I DARE YOU! I dare you to be sober for an entire evening!'

'Deal!'

'seriously Haymitch? All this for a stupid k-'

'So you will?'

'Yes FINE! I will! Anything for a little peace!'

'One whole evening? Thats all you want?'

'You sound so sure you can do it'

'Easy!'

'We shall see! Now will you please LET GO'

'Wait...If I do this for one whole evening you have to do that for one whole minute'

'You cant change the rules now!'

'Just did!'

'A Whole minute? Thats torture!'

'You sound so sure that you wont enjoy it..'

'Ha! Of THAT, Haymitch Abernathy, I am sure!'

'I bet, after that one minute, your knees are buckling'

'I BET they do not!'

'Shall we?'

'Shall we what?'

'Bet on it?'

'Bets? Dares? Suddenly my Sunday night in got so much more interesting'

'Sarcasm doesn't suit you Trinket'

'Effie!'

'Trinket! I BET I can make your knees buckle'

'IF you stay sober! Im still doubtful'

'Oh I will, the stakes are too high!'

'Fine, what do I win?

'You wont be winning'

'BUT IF I DO! you have to clean this apartment for a whole week!'

'Ooh! harsh!'

'Sarcasm doesn't suit you either, Abernathy'

'Fine but If I win'

'You wont'

'If I win, I get to kiss you again. 'I' get to kiss 'YOU' wherever I want'

'What do you mean by 'Wherever'?'

'You take the bet?'

'Answer my question!'

'You'll find out soon enough'

'Ugh! Whatever! Yes, fine! I take your bet! challenge accepted! you're on! Now let go!'

He did.

'See you at dinner Princess'

'Go to hell!'

Don't be shy, leave a review ;) xx


	2. Chapter 2

'Ef, What are you doing?'

'Tasting your coffee'

'You know, for someone who really doesn't wanna kiss me your sure going the extra lengths to make it happen'

'Haymitch!'

He winked and she removed his hand from her knee

'A kiss? What kiss? Who's kissing?' Flavia, a mutual friend of Haymitch and Effie's leaned in closer over the table 'you two are always up to something!'

'Haymitch dared Effie' Axel, also a mutual friend of them both, chimed in

F: 'Ooh a dare!? Effie never backs down from a dare!'

E:' you told him?'

H:'what's the big deal?'

A:'yeah but don't worry Ef, I don't think Haymitch will last the entire evening either'

H:' hey! Have a little faith!'

F:' will someone please tell me what's going on, why am I always the last to know?'

E:'oh for crying out loud! Haymitch dared me to kiss him earlier, I said no! But he was still drunk from the night before and irritatingly persistent as always so I said if he can make it through the entire evening without a drop of liquor I'd honour the stupid kiss! Satisfied!'

A:' and...?' Axel smiled knowingly

E:' and what?'

A:' and the rest...'

Effie glared at Haymitch who just sipped his coffee silently

F:' there's more?'

A:'if he manages it Effie has to kiss him for one whole minute!'

E:'AXEL!'

A:'then Haymitch bet that if he could make her knees buckle he'd get to kiss her again, wherever he wanted'

Axel and Fulvia exchanged a humoured glance

E:'what's so funny? Even if I do have to kiss him I'm not going to enjoy it!'

Fulvia patted her hand

F:'you obviously don't know about Haymitches reputation then Ef' she teased

E:'ha! Reputation? Course I know about Haymitches reputation!' She looked at him 'your nothing but a womanizer!'

Haymitch held his hands up and smiled

F:'so you realise your going to lose?'

E:'what? Lose? Ha! Euphemia Trinket never loses! Fulvia your supposed to be on my side!'

F:'sweetie, I am, truly but you do get yourself into these things. Haymitch...well...he's a very good kisser, trust me, your knees are gonna buckle. In fact I'm a little jealous. Can I get in on this dare?' She winked at Haymitch

H:'excuse me, I need to use the little boys room' he excused him self abruptly

A:'Haymitch, you dog!'

E:'you've kissed Haymitch?'

F:'sweetie, everyone's kissed Haymitch at some point! Trust me your missing out, he's a sure thing!'

Effie's eyes widened in the shock of it.

A:'ah, isn't the bathroom suite that way Effie?'

E:'yes, why?'

A:'well not to be a tattle tale but I'm pretty sure Haymitch just snook off the other way'

E:'THAT LITTLE...!'

She stood and followed after him.

A:'well well well, I guess she does want him to stick to his side of the bargain'

F:'oh, believe me! She better hope that he does!'

'Haymitch!? Haymitch!'

'What!?'

He was shirtless and standing by his bed

'I...ah...what are you doing!?'

'Changing my shirt what does it look like woman!'

'Are you sure your not sneaking a sip from that bottle you have hidden under your pillow!'

He moved his pillow. Nothing.

'Happy?'

He moved towards her. Still shirtless.

'What are you doing, let go of my arms!'

'Look Ef, if your so desperate for that kiss why not just do it now'

'Desperate? I'm not desperate! I'm...I'm only being persistent for your own good!'

'Oh really'

'Yes! Really! If you can make it through one night what's to stop you making it through one whole day? A week? Months?'

'Does my drinking really bother you that much?'

'No, not terribly, just, well you would be so much better without it!'

'Better...?'

'Mannered for starters!'

'You like a man with manners right?'

He moved closer

'Well...I...who doesn't' she avoided his eyes

'Well then, my dear sweet Miss Trinket, if I ask you very very nicely...'

Closer still. She felt the heat of his breath at her neck. It suddenly excited her. She hated him for it.

'...would you let me kiss you, right now?'

She thought about it. Hard. It was very tempting to give in whilst he stood there, half exposed and overpowering her with his manly physique

'But...my knees haven't buckled yet'

He looked at her challenging eyes

'And...the evening is far from over!'

She slipped from his grasp and headed out

'And hurry up and put a shirt on Haymitch! How else am I supposed to concentrate on winning these stupid games of yours!'

to be continued... ;) x


	3. Chapter 3

The evening was running away with them. Haymitch was still sober, Flavia and Axel where almost too drunk to stand and as the minutes ticked closer to midnight Effie's nerves took over and she realised she wasn't yet drunk enough!

She excused herself this time. Just momentarily. She needed a pep talk.

'Ok Effie. Get a grip. It's just a kiss. A stupid kiss!'

But she knew she was going to lose. Her knees had almost given out on her already when she saw him standing there. Shirtless. Then he had been so close. Still shirtless.

...Shirtless.

'Get a hold of yourself Effie!'

She shook the image from her mind. Yes, she was in trouble. To kiss him for a whole minute? She'd be buckling after a second.

Now the rule was, that SHE had to kiss HIM.

She would have to be the one who took control. If not, she knew full well what would happen. She would succumb to his overpowering nature and he would have the upper hand. He'd take total control of her and the kiss. No! She had to do it her way! She had to try and out power him somehow, so much that his own knees would buckle and she'd be victorious and not left as a quivering dopey eyed puppy begging for more like all of his other past conquests.

Effie had her own reputation to up hold. She too had been praised for her kissing skills back in college.

She was so much more confident and sure of herself back then though. That's what she needed. Courage. Dutch courage.

She headed back to the dinner table

E:'wait? Your leaving already?'

Axel was clumsily helping Flavia with her coat by the door

A:'we thought you'd want some privacy'

The pair giggled and staggered about

E:'but it's barely past 11?'

F:'all the more reason for us to leave now- hic!- you- hic!- you need to prepare yourself Ef!' Flavia winked then waved goodbye

A:'good evening dear Effie! Don't do anything I wouldn't do...but then again I'm gay so I'd probably do it all with that man in there, twice over! Grrr, your so lucky! Night dear!'

E:'ah, goodnight you two'

Effie locked the door behind them, they had left their glasses of champagne half full by the coat rack, she downed them both and made her way back to the dining area.

'Evenings almost over Ef. I'm still sober' he teased

It was now or never. The champagne bubbles had quickly burst in her head. Thank goodness.

'Ok, fine! Let's just get this over with!'

His face lit up with surprise

'So eager?'

'Yes, but we are doing this my way as it's me who has to kiss you so...stand up'

Control Effie, control. Power. Be forceful. He won't know what's hit him.

Haymitch had complied. He smoothed his shirt playfully then placed his hands behind his back and waited patiently.

'Ready when you are princess'

He was looking forward to this. She'd kiss him gently and gingerly, but then he'd slip her the tongue and run his fingers down her neck and she would melt for him

Effie took a deep breath and stepped closer, placing her hands on each side of his face.

'Are you sure your ready Mr Abernathy'

He was sure he was sure but the wicked glint in her eye suddenly made him unsure that he was so sure. He swallowed hard.

'One whole minute...' She sighed, then counted down in her head...3...2...1

Her lips crashed onto his. Not gently or gingerly but hungry, bold and passionate. Haymitch stumbled back slightly at the force in which she pounced. Her hands clawed through his hair to the back of his neck where she forced herself closer, teasing his lips apart with her tongue.

Nope. He had not prepared for this.

He tried to regain control by running a hand around her waist and down onto her ass but as soon as he felt her tongue contact with his he melted. His knees gave way and he fell back onto his chair dragging her with him.

He felt her smiling into his mouth as she played out the last few seconds of her kiss slowly, with long, deep strokes of her tongue on his. Incredible.

Now sat in his lap, Effie pulled away forcefully, keeping her hands at Haymitches jaw and looking seductively into his eyes. She watched, triumphant as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes still wide at the shock of her completely catching him off guard. A small smirk teased his lips at the memory of her desperate kiss.

Effie caught the clock in the corner of her eye!

'I WON!' She jumped from his knee 'a whole minute! I won!'

'No way! Your knees buckled! I win!'

'They did NOT! As I recall it was you who fell into that chair, was it not?'

He looked around himself and found himself seated, he didn't remember falling into this chair. Damn. That was some kiss.

'Fuck...'

'Yes! I win! You lose! Now what will you have to do to uphold that reputation of yours? What will they all say when the truth outs that Haymitch Abernathy was floored by Effie Trinket!'

Her eyes glimmered victoriously and a satisfied smile stretched across her face.

Haymitch still sat in the chair. Dumbfounded and in complete awe if her. The woman who had taken him down by a kiss.

'Damnit woman!'

'So you agree? I'm the winner!'

Haymitch held his hands up and sighed in defeat

'Thats right princess, I guess you are!'

'Ha!' She jumped up and down like a giddy school girl 'Flavia will eat her hat when I tell her! Knees buckled! Ha! Rediculous! You don't over power me Haymitch Abernathy!'

He shrugged

'My charms can't work on everyone I suppose' he seemed to be taking it so well thought Effie. But he was boiling inside. It was a mix of absolute humiliation and excruciating lust!

'Guess I'll get started on the cleaning in the morning then, night Ef,'

'Wait just one minute!' She stood, arms folded, brows arched 'I've changed my mind!'

'Excuse me?'

'The cleaning? Foolish! The avoxes do most of it anyway. There's something else I want you to do...loser!'

'Now wait a god damned minute yourself, sweetheart, can't go changing the rules now!'

'I can and I am!'

'No way!'

'Here me out Haymitch'

'Fine! What? you want me to shine your shoe collection, breakfast in bed for the week, run errands what?!'

'I want you...I want you to kiss me. I DARE you to kiss me. Wherever you like'

Haymitch had to blink for a moment to make sure he wasn't dreaming

'Say what now?'

'You heard me. Kiss me. Wherever you like. And your not allowed to stop until I tell you to'

It took another moment for him to get his head around her words. Effie's arms dropped to her side and her palms opened out, welcoming him. Beckoning.

He closed the gap between them, took ahold of her upper arms and studied her eyes for a moment.

'This a trick?'

'This is a treat Haymitch. Now hurry up and do it before I change my mind'

He pulled her closer to him and held her tight, forcing a light gasp to escape from her throat

'Whatever you say woman'

He hovered his mouth over hers, scarcely brushing the skin of her lips with his, then he trailed down the barrel of her neck, his nose tracing a sweet path. He lingered at her nape for an excruciating few seconds as she tightened her fists around the undone collar of his shirt.

'Kiss me already!'

'Not there'

He traced a path further down the front of her heaving chest, into the middle of the 'v'of her blouse as he unbuttoned it skilfully and quickly with one hand

Her hands slipped up into his hair and grasped at the sandy coloured locks as he came to the waist band of her skirt.

'Haymitch!' Another moan escaped her and his hands came back around to her rear and unzipped the garment.

'Not there...'

He let it side to the floor as he got down on his knees infront of her.

'Thats where...'

Haymitch wasted no more time as his lips grazed over the silk that covered her down below. She let out a surprised yelp as the heat from his tongue burned through her underwear.

He eventually let that slip to the floor too.

Effie had now backed herself up to the table for support as Haymitchs tongue worked heartily at her clit. Sucking and teasing her into a frenzy. Her knees were deffinately buckling now. Her entire body was buckling. The power was well and truly his again.

'Haym- oh god! Haymitch! Oh- yes- yes- YES!'

The kiss deepened between her thighs, long and thrusting strokes of his tongue entered and escaped her.

'Hay-MITCH!'

Her wrists gave out, then her elbows until she was flat out ontop of the table itself. Her legs now pushed over each of his shoulders as he worked her closer and closer to the edge.

She gripped at wood, her fingernails scratching scars into the deep mahogany. She felt her center tighten and a tingling wave began to wash over her.

Her orgasm would be incredible she could feel it. Deep inside, building with the ferocity of his ministrations. Burning like a flame where his tongue was touching her inside.

'Im...I'm coming! Im coming!'

She was about to tip over the edge into an explosion of fire and waves when...he stopped.

He just stopped. He pulled away, wiped his mouth with the cuff of his shirt and pulled her to sitting position

'What are you doing!? I never told you to stop! The rules were, until I tell you to stop!'

'Well if you can change then rules so can I!'

He stepped back triumphantly and admired her. She crossed her legs and tugged at the hen of her shirt awkwardly

'You can't do that!'

'Just did!'

'Haymitch! I won fair and square! Now finish what you started!'

'Oh don't worry, I will, but not now'

'What? You really think I'm going to play more of these ridiculous games with you?'

He closed the gap between them again, pulling her legs apart by her knees and positioning himself between her thighs. Her hands came up instinctively around his neck and grasped his shirt collar and they kissed again.

'I dare you'

She groaned in frustration

'No!'

He kissed her again

'I. Dare. You'

'Never!'

'Fine!' Haymitch pulled away. He made his way out of the dining room towards the bedrooms

'Well, I'm going to bed' he looked over his shoulder at her 'I dare you to follow me'

He left.

Effie sat and cursed herself. Then she cursed him.

She'd let him take control! He'd enticed her into submission with his skilful tongue and now the power was all his.

There was only one way to salvage it back.

Effie jumped off the table, took off her blouse and bra, slipped back into her heels then followed after him.

Dare or not. This was war.


	4. Chapter 4

**aahhh guys I'm sorry I accidently posted the wrong story as chapter 4 last night! I WAS half asleep! Thankyou 'Guest reader' for making me realise! I'd posted a chapter from another story! *fail! So here it is! What I meant to post! CHAPTER 4! Jeeze! Haha!

'i knew you would follow me, I- ah- wow'

On turning he saw her stood before him. Naked. And in heels.

'Stop thinking your winning this game Haymitch Abernathy!'

'Sweetheart, dares, bets, games? I don't care any more. Your standing here, naked and looking fucking incredible. I'm a winner no matter what, c'mere '

He went to touch her but she slapped his hand away

'Lie down!'

She stared him down aggressively, he wasn't about to argue.

'Whatever you say princess'

Haymitch lay back on his bed and watched as Effie strutted to one of his drawers to retrieve one of his belts

'You gonna whip me with that for being so naughty'

But Effie just smiled at him and made her way to the bed.

She knelt on the edge of it and he swallowed hard. His pants had tightened at the sheer sight of her. She placed the belt in her mouth and crawled up his body, slapping his eager hands away again.

'I want to touch you'

'No, you've had your fun, now it's my turn. Put your hands up' she nodded to the head board

'You gotta be kidding me, I'm not stupid Ef, you really think I'm just gonna let you tie me up so you can leave me he-'

Effie rubbed his growing erection through his trousers making him catch his breath. She teased the exposed skin above his waist band with her lips as he tried harder to grind against her hand.

'Does it look like I'm going anywhere Haymitch? HANDS!'

He still didn't move.

Effie then pulled her wig free with one quick swoop of her hand and titled her head back shaking loose the long golden natural trestles which then cascaded down her back.

Haymitch froze. His eyes glazing over in pure wanton lust. His hands came up to her exposed breasts and gripped them hard

'Haymitch!' She cried out and used the belt to slap him across his chest.

'Ouch! Ok, ok!' He held his hands up in surrender then moved them up towards the headboard.

'But if your lying to me I'll-'

'You'll what? Spank me?'

The thought of it made him grin.

She leant over him to tie the belt around his wrists and her nipples bushes against his lips, he couldn't waste the opportunity and took one in his mouth, biting gently.

He heard a breathy moan escape her throat which only made him bite harder.

Effie's thighs tightened around him and he could feel her wet heat pooling onto his trousers

'My god Ef, I want you' . Then he moved to the other nipples as she finished tying his wrist to the headboard.

Her arousal had definately grown. More than she had wanted it to. It was her turn to play but he was pushing her over the edge again and she was losing focus. Losing control.

She dipped her head and caught his bottom lip between her teeth before kissing his roughly. As soon as their tongues met, pulling away seemed like it was no longer an option. She wanted him inside her so bad it hurt. Her opening ached for him as she felt him growing larger beneath her.

She ran her fingernails down the lengths of his arms making him shiver

'Ticklish Haymitch? I'll have to remember that one' she placed soft kisses on each of his nipples then carried on down his chest and abdomen

'Oh god, Effie'

She unbuttoned the top of his trousers then took the zip between her teeth and teased it down

'If I'd have known you were such an expert at this Ef I'd have challenged you years ago'

Effie just smiled proudly. She knew she was driving him wild and she loved it. She wriggled his trousers free and finally connected with his manhood. She licked her way up his length making him moan loudly

'Carry on like that princess and I won't last much Lon- ahh!'

She took him into her mouth and circled the tip of his penis with her tongue before swallowing him deep

'JESUS! EFFIE!'

He thrust into her making her breath hitch. She had to pull away to take in some air. Her hands replaced her tongue for a moment and she picked up her speed.

Haymitchs head fell back onto his pillow and his eyes lolled into the back of his head. He felt Effie's hot tongue sliding over the head, back and forth and back an forth making delicious circles. He was coming.

He was coming now!

As soon as Effie felt his pelvic muscles tightened she pulled away and sat back

'Wh-what are you-? Ohhhh no you don't! Don't do this to me Ef! C'mon, what'll it take. I'm so close it fucking hurts!'

'Sucks doesn't it' Effie folded her arms across her chest and licked her lips.

'I really wish I could stay Haymitch but I have an awfully long day tomorrow and it's horrendously past my bed time...' She looked thrilled with herself, It had taken her some strength to pull back but she was not letting him have the upper hand with her again. At least now she knew what she could do to him. If she left him begging for it now he'd be begging for it until she decided to give in. This game was indeed the best one they had ever played.

'Ef, please. Don't'

She yawned

'Ef, untie me, let me touch you, you won't be sleeping tonight if you let me get my hands on you'

'Sorry Haymitch, not tonight' she jumped off the bed

'Your just gonna leave me here like this?'

'Oh, of course not!' She walked to the head of the bed, kissed him gently then pulled she sheets over his exposed area.

'There you go' then she headed for the door

'Ef? Effie? Ef c'mon!'

'Good night Haymitch. I know you'll punish me for my behaviour tomorrow. I look forward to it' she gave a wink and closed the door behind her.

Haymitch wriggled around, tugging on the belt that held him tightly to the bed. He called out for her but she didn't return

'Fuck! I'm gonna fucking- ah! Fuck!'

He gave up. How could he have been so stupid. He knew exactly what she was going to do but he couldn't be mad at her. The way she treated him just made him want her more. And yes, as soon as he was free from this bed she would be getting punished! And he was going to punish her good.

Thats when, all of a sudden, the belt began to loosen.


	5. Chapter 5

Again! Sorry for last nights confusion! I'd accidently posted a chapter from an old story as Dare chapter 4! Fail! But, it's has been rectified so if you haven't yet seen it, go back and re read the REAL chapter 4 ;)

Chapter 5

Effie's door clicked shut and she jolted up in bed. She hadn't left the door open so why would it be closing. Her eyes searched the darkness but she saw nothing.

'Haymitch? Is that you?' But then she remembered he was still tied to his bed and a guilty feeling crept over her.

She must have been hearing things, she looked at her clock. 2:15am and it was pitch black outside.

Her bedroom was chilly and she needed warming up. Time to see if she was forgiven? Well, she couldn't leave him there all night long.

Effie stood and wrapped herself in a silk couture night gown and headed out if her room, down the hall back to Haymitchs room.

She cleared her throat and pushed the door open.

'Haymitch?'

It was dark in there too. She flicked the light switch but nothing happened. Strange. She thought.

She peered into the darkness towards his bed.

'Haymitch are you awake?'

He didn't answer

'Are you angry with me? Want me to make it up to you?'

Still no answer

'God damnit Haymitch! Quit being such a baby!'

Effie marched over but found the bed empty, with a lose belt hanging sadly off the headboard.

A sudden chill of excitement came over her maybe she hadn't been hearing things.

She made her way out if his room and switched the hallway light but again. Nothing. Darkness.

'Haymitch, I know what your up to, come out here!'

Her excitement suddenly turned to nervous fear. What if a burglar had come in? saw Haymitch tied up? Kidnapped him? Cut the power? And was now taunting her? Waiting to claim her as his next victim?!

Don't be ridiculous Effie! She shook the thoughts from her head. Now she was just scaring herself. She tiptoed back to her bedroom and opened the door.

'Haymitch?'

Nothing.

She released a frustrated sigh

'Haymitch this isn't funny! Your scaring me!'

And then she heard breathing from behind her, a hand came up out of no where, pulling her close and covering her mouth

'You should be scared princess...'

***Thought I'd make 5 a little teaser chapter! I hope I'm forgiven for earlier ;D keep your reviews coming guys? Is this going the way you hoped? X


	6. Chapter 6

Final chapter of Dare! Thank you to all my followers and my reviewers! You guys keep me writing! Much love! Ef.

Ooh and if you haven't yet seen my Hayffie ship video on YouTube and tumblr I'll leave the link at the end as a little surprise for you all. A manipulation from woodys movie 'palmetto' abit of pretend Hayffie smutty feels in there I'm sure ;) don't forget to leave a comment xx

So... Where were we. Ahem.

Dare chapter 6.

Effie struggled but he didn't let go. Instead the hand at her mouth moved down between her thighs and he gripped her hard.

She let out a soft cry.

'Im not playing games anymore Effie. I want you. Now.'

The thought of it made her knees weaken she wasn't sure if she could hold back any longer either.

True. They had played enough games but would the fun be lost when it was all over?

'Haymitch I-' she hesitates but he gently bit her neck and a lustful cloud swept over her making her stumble back into him dizzily. He continued to rub her in between her legs and she pushed her rear into his groin impatiently.

Haymitch groaned at the pressure. He took ahold of the top of Effie's arms and marched her towards her own bed before throwing her down onto it. His forceful nature shocked but excited her. He wasn't going to be gentle with her now. She tried to turn over to face him but he came up behind her and gripped her ass through the silk gown that she wore and pulled her back towards him.

His lips went for her neck again and she gyrated against him driving him wild. The need to be inside her overwhelmed him. He pulled her back against his chest again almost violently and she dug her nails into his thighs for support.

'You said no more games Haymitch! What are you waiting for?' She was panting now, impatiently wanting him to take her. He threw her forward again forcing her to bend on all fours. She could feel him hard behind her already and ached for him

'Oh god Haymitch just do it! Do it now!'

She sat back up, resting her back against his chest and reached her arm up to wrap around his neck, she wasn't going to let him push her away again. She wanted it now and she meant it.

She was practically sat against his lap as he began to untie the front of her gown and slip it off of her shoulders.

She let go long enough for him to remove it then her arm snaked back around him.

She was completely naked underneath and hot against him but the feel of the silk gliding over her skin, exposing her again gave her goose pimples all over.

Haymitch then slid a hand down her front and found her clit. He started gently at first but then built up his speed and added a little more pressure. They rocked together with each ministration until he felt the shudder of her first climax and she let out a long breathy moan.

She felt him fiddling with his trouser fastening finally and then the swelling manhood, hot and sticky beneath her sliding over her opening. She almost came again at the excitement and forced the back of her hips against him again

'Be patient!'

'Ive been patient enough! I want you inside me. Now!'

'Now?'

'Now!'

'Right now?'

'Yes! Yes! Now! Haymitch give it to m-'

He tilted his pelvis back then slammed into her quickly. The force made her fall back on all fours but he gripped the sides of her pelvis and thrust again and again and again!

Each time was so forced and so powerful they started to edge up the length of the bed until, Finally, her hands reached her headboard and she gripped it hard to brace herself. Haymitch got faster and rougher and the entire bed shook with each thrust

Effie cried out in pleasure. He was in deep and it hurt but it was a pain that she never wanted to end

Haymitch grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her back up again his chest, their sweat soiled skin slapped together as they rocked in perfect rhythm

Effie's arm came up around Haymitchs neck again and she found his lips and they kissed breathlessly and ferociously as their orgasms built beneath them.

'Im close Effie! Come with me!'

'God, yes Haymitch! I'm ready!'

His hands dropped from her breasts to her bucking pelvis and he held her tighter against him. Their hips circling and thrusting in perfect unison.

His fingers found her clitoris again and he matched her grinding hips with his slick fingers

'Oh! Yes! Right there! Yes Haymitch! I'm coming!' Her head was thrown back against his shoulder and her golden curls were wet with their sweat and sliding down his back

'Oh my god Ef! Fuck! Fuck! Ffffff-aaahhh! God! Yes!

'HAYMITCH!'

They exploded! Their bodies jolting against one another's as their orgasmic convulsions rode over them in waves! Haymitch kept thrusting til he was spent and the last of his juices had been spilt inside of her.

They both fell backwards onto the bed, Effie on to Haymitch, taking quick and shallow breaths as they tried to regain a sense of reality again. But all was a hazy cloud. A wet, hot, breathless cloud.

'That. Was. Incredible.' Effie panted

'Fuck yeah it was' Haymitch wrapped his arms around her chest and stoked her breasts.

As soon as they had calmed to more of a regulated breathing pattern, Effie slid over on his chest so that she was facing him.

They kissed passionately. Her teeth playfully nibbling at his lips now and again

'You are amazing Effie Trinket'

'Thankyou. I know'

She smirked and he laughed

'Your pretty damn hot at that as well' she managed between kisses.

'So, same time next Sunday?' Haymitch asked. His fingers curling into her hair as sleep threatened to take her by his gentle soothing touch.

'You'd really make me wait that long?'

'Ill never make you wait again Trinket'

He felt her own fingers stroking at his stubble.

'We have at least two more weeks before you go back to 12 Haymitch. We're not leaving this bed for the whole two weeks, understood!'

'That sounds like a challenge'

'It is a challenge, to make me scream louder, everytime.'

'Well well well Miss Trinket!' Haymitch mused 'if that's your challenge, I here by dutifully accept it! But, on one condition...'

'Anything'

'We start it right now'

Effie looked at him with widened eyes then felt his royal hardness again at her thigh.

The exhaustion ached across her face

'Right now?!' She moaned, her eyes heavy with sleep but sparkling with the excitement of another round

'Yeah, why not...I dare you'

Her smile was her answer.

'Well, I never pass up on a dare'

Haymitch kissed her slowly and rolled her over so that he was on top this time. As dawn approached and another day loomed the game, their battle of the sexes and the war within their hearts began.

Again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again and - well, you get the picture. ;)

thanks hanks for reading you little minxes! Think this has been one of my faves. Please leave your overall reviews ;)

ps. Here's the video link. /tVBKSyb_15M there will be a fic to follow the vid so keep following. I'll call it 'she came to 13' xxxxx


End file.
